The Rubber Symbol Of Hope
by Depressed Author
Summary: This is the Story of How Izuku Midoriya became the Number one Hero. How he became the Symbol Of Hope and savior of the whole entire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

Quing Quing, China. Where it all began.

A long time ago, In Quing Quing China, a baby was born glowing. Like it was a human firefly. It was really odd and confusing. Where did this come from at all

After checking that no other person has ever had this happen to them, another thing happened. This time even more odd.

A boy thought to be a regular pre schooler was infact not regular at all. At the Age of Five years old. That's right.

Five! At that age, he was able to make anything float with his mind. Telekinesis, that's what it was.

After this, even more odd powers start Ed appearing until, this became a normal everyday thing. 80 out of 20 percent of the world's population had this powers that we now call 'Quirks'. Some used it for good, some for evil, but the people who use it for evil need to be punished. Also, due to a law made after quirks started emerging, which was that you could not use your quirks

In public unless you have your Hero Provisional Licence. This give you the title of a Pro Hero and at any time you could use your quirk.

But out of all these people, there is one in Particular that always stood out, no matter where he was.

The Number One Hero, All Might!

The Symbol Of Peace for All of Japan and the strongest hero In the world.

You may be wanting to learn more about him, but No, this Isn't his story.

This Story Is about someone else.

Someone very similar, not In looks, but In guts and spirit and the will to always help a person in need. This person Is…

Izuku Midoriya. Thats me. And This Is the story of how I became the Number one Hero


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when I was Four years old. When I was told the worst thing a four year old can hear now a days. I was just told I was quirkless. It may not seem like a big deal to you,

But to me It was everything. If I couldnt be a hero, what could I be? It was my dream

I wanted to be like All Might, saving everyone with a smile on my face.

That's what I wanted to do with my life, but all of that was just shattered In an Instant.

"Come on honey, get out of the car we're here!" said a sweet warm voice coming from outside of the car.

Then another voice could be heard right after.

"All right mom, I'm gonna see what my quirk is today!" A young boy said. This boy can be described as odd looking, as well as his mother.

His mother has Green Hair In a ponytail going down to her back, and a dress with a pink sweater over It.

The boy was really weird looking. He had crazy curly green hair, and his face was freckled to no end. He was also wearing regular Cargo shorts, and a red T shirt and red sneakers.

"Let's get going Izuku!" the mother said as she grabbed her child, now Identified as 'Izuku' by his hand.

**\- In the Doctor's Office-**

In the doctors office, we see young Izuku sitting on his mother's lap on a chair across from the doctor's own.

"Well, this is very odd…" the doctor said. He had a thinking face on as he was just staring at the family of two.

"It looks like…" In the middle of the sentence the doctor paused, building a huge wall of suspense for Izuku, and his mother Inko Midoriya.

"Well, it looks like it's never gonna happen…"

The doctor finally finished, leaving Izuku and Inko stunned and staring at the doctor in shock.

"B-but what do you mean it's never gonna happen?" Inko said with sad, but kind of hopeful voice.

"I don't know, but the boy is quirkless. He can't be a hero" The doctor said, not a hint of sympathy or emotion in his voice.

After the doctor went on explaining the reason why he knew Izuku was quirkless was because this generation of quirk users have 1 Joint in their pinky toe where as people who have 2 joints are quirkless.

When they arrived home, Izuku was still in tears, even as he got on his computer and started watching All Might's debut again.

He turned around to face his mother, tears leaking all down his face.

"Mom, even If I don't have a quirk, I'll be a hero no matter what, and I'll save everyone in the world if I have too!"

He stood up on top of the office chair and looked his mother in her eyes as he wiped his tears off his face.

It was enough to make a grown man cry… And Izuku's mother, it was more than enough to make her cry.

"Izuku, be the best hero ever, and I'll always be there for you, pinky promise" she said as she lifted out her pinky, pointing it toward Izuku and he did the same, wrapping their pinkies around each other's sealing the promise forever.

"Izuku, now I have a huge surprise for you, and it'd gonna change your life forever…"

"Really, what is it mom?"

"It's a surprise...

Izuku's mom was driving Izuku somewhere while he was blindfolded, apparently a surprise. The neighborhood they were driving in looked like it was where rich people live. There was mansions

On either side of the road, there was a huge community pool she just drove by, and even more until they finally arrived. At an old looking dojo on a really tall hill.

"We're here Izuku!" Izuku's mother said excitedly.

She lifted Izuku up out of the car and took off

his blindfold, and he was lost for words.

It was huge, the biggest he'd ever seen.

"Mom, what is this place, It's so huge!" Izuku said with starry eyes.

"You'll see…" she said, her voice full of excitement.

Inko led Izuku to the front door and as she knocked, she squeezed Izuku's hand In excitement by a mistake until the door finally opened…

"Dad!" Inko yelled as she wrapped her father in a hug. Her father was a skinny man who looked like he hadn't even aged past the age of 21.

"Inko, what are you doing here, you live all the way In Musutafu." he said as he wrapped his arms around hers He currently had a straw hat on his head, he was wearing a male an Orange, yellow, and white Hakama.

Izuku, who was really confused, just started tugging on his mother's sweater. "Mom, who's this?"

"Oh, sorry Izuku, you may not remember him, but this Is you grandfather, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Grandfather..?" Izuku said with a confused look and a titled head as he stared at Luffy.

"He has the same name as me, Monkey D. Izuku!" He said with a huge smile on his face,

Causing Luffy to grow a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, lets go play!" Luffy said as he grabbed Izuku and rocketed himself Into the Mansion/Dojo.

"Wait dad, this Isn't what we're here for!" Inko said as she tried to chase them but couldn't catch up, so she just sighed and went into the kitchen. All the years her father's been alive (which has been a very long time despite how he looks), he never learned how to cook, all he could do was eat.

**-With Luffy and Izuku-**

Luffy and Izuku were In the backyard of the mansion where Luffy lived and It was amazing out there. Back here was a huge Ocean view and there was a dock with a huge ship. There was also a Huge sparring area that looks like It hasn't been used

In a really long time. In the back, Luffy was showing Izuku his powers and his strength and Izuku just didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

His Grandfather. Was Amazing! He could do anything with his body he wanted and not get hurt

He could turn It into this steel thing, He could even turn Himself Into a Balloon. He had so many moves that It took Hours to get to even a third of the amount. They stopped when they were

Called down for dinner by Inko.

As Luffy was just stuffing down his food, Izuku was just eating while thinking about him being quirkless. And Inko was just eating her food as slow as Izuku, at least they have manners.

But Inko was really tired of the silence so she decided to bring up the

Reason she came here.

"Uhh dad?" Inko said trying to get his attention.

Luffy looked up from his food and swallowed the whole piece of ham and looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, the reason we came here Is because…" this got Izuku to look up from his food and this got Luffy Interested

"Yea, It's not like I don't mind company, but you never visit, so why come now?" Luffy asked curiously.

Izuku decided to join in on the conversation, "Yea, why did we come here mom?

Inko sighed, but this was the only way she could help Izuku. The only way for him to achieve this dream.

"Dad, let Izuku eat the devil fruit!" Inko said with pleading eyes, now tearing up. She was desperate. She wanted Izuku to live his life and achieve his dream.

"What?" was the Intelligent response Luffy gave.

"Whats a devil fruit mom!" Izuku said with excitement. "It sounds awesome!"

It took a few seconds for Luffy's brain to register.

"Ohh, the Gomo Gomo Fruit right?" Luffy asked taking another bite out of his chicken.

Inko just nodded while still staring at Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy turned all serious and covered his eyes. "Are you sure Inko? There's a lot of burdens that come with eating a Devil Fruit"

He made direct eye contact with her, staring at her like he was searching her soul.

"Are you sure he can handle it?"

Inko nodded. Her gaze was just as Intense as Luffy's, staring right back at him. It was like a super intense staring contest.

"Okay!" Luffy said back to his normal self with a huge grin on his face. It was like It was stuck there.

"Wait really?" Inko was surprised. He was usually one to argue when

It comes to something like that. But he just let them have it like that

"Yeah, It's in the back I'll show you" Luffy said.

Luffy led the green haired mother and son duo to a room downstairs. Overall, It took 30-40 mins to finally arrive. It was dark and the smell was putrid. In the middle, there was a stand with a glass bullet proof case on it like it was protecting something. There was a mist surrounding the stand in a swirl, but one Luffy put his hand on It the mist slowly dispersed.

"Woah, what's that mom? It's so cool!" Izuku said with excitement. At first he was scared because of how dark the room they were in was, but that fear was soon replaced by excitement as they kept walking.

"It's a Devil Fruit…" Luffy said.

Luffy grabbed Izuku and lifted him up so he'd get a better look at it. It was a fruit. A Devil Fruit

The fruit was a violet spherical shaped fruit. It had a stem sprouting out at the top and swirls that go in a Curly 'S' pattern. From up close, It looked alot like a Yubari King.

When all the mist disappeared, a button red button appeared and with all only 5% of Luffy's strength, he smashed the button and created a massive shock wave that shook the entirety of

The massive building.

"Woah, just how strong is grandpa?!" Izuku stared In awe after being knocked off his feet from the blast.

"He's even stronger than All Might," Inko said.

Pause.

'_There can't be anyone stronger than All might! He's the strongest, ' _Izuku thought. But he had no Idea just how wrong he was

Just the thought of his grandfather being stronger than All Might mind boggled him. If that wasn't his full power, then he'd have no choice but to believe him.

Luffy reached his hand to the Purple Fruit and grabbed it quickly before a huge laser that came from seemingly out of nowhere came and blasted up the stand the Devil Fruit was held on.

"Woo!" Luffy said as he adjusted his hat with his left hand and the devil fruit in the right hand.

"That was a close one!"

Luffy walked up to Izuku and stared at him with a serious face.

"Grandson…"

"Yes Grandfather…?"

"If you eat this fruit, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, you will gain an extraordinary power no quirk can ever compare to"

He kneeled on one knee and became face to face with Izuku.

"With this great power comes great responsibility…" Luffy paused he looked Into Izuku's eyes to see If there was any hesitation and there was none at all.

Just full determination. And even If there was any hesitation, No 4 or 5 year old would be able to conceal it like that.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle the power and responsibility that comes with eating this fruit?

"I think I- No, I know I'm able to and I'm ready!"

Izuku said determinedly. There was no way he was going to pass up his only chance to be a hero. To become like his Idol, All Might!

"Good!" Luffy said with a Huge grin while rubbing Izuku's head.

He pushed the fruit toward Izuku In a forceful motion repeatedly.

His knees felt like rubber. That's what It was. It was rubber.

**END**

_**Izuku D. Midoriya has finally accquired this new power called the 'Gomu Gomu no mi' which allows his body to be made permanantly out of rubber. How will he train. What challenges will he face. Find out next time on Izuku! The Rubber Symbol Of Hope!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 year timeskip**

It's been three years since I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi. I've already made a lot of Progress with it. Me and mother have been staying at Grandpa Luffy's house ever since then and I'm being homeschooled. With the Gomu Gomu no mi, the only move I can do is he Gum Gum Pistol, but I'm only seven years old at the time so my tiny body hasn't perfected it.

I'm able to walk and run properly and I have built a tiny bit of muscle, though it's barely visible.

**3 more years**

Its overall been 6 years since I've moved In with my Grandfather. I'm 10 years old and we're going back home to Musutafu, Japan next year. I've finally mastered the Gum Gum Pistol, and I just got down the Gum Gum bazooka, almost halfway. I'm being trained by grandpa Luffy and he Is strong. I've only ever gotten a single hit on him and that was because he was distracted from the scent of meat coming from the kitchen.

"Come on grandpa! I'm ready for another round let's go!"

"You sure, because you can't even handle me kid," Luffy said with drool coming own his mouth.

He wasn't even giving Izuku eye contact. He was just staring at the door, waiting for Inko to yell

'Boys, the good is ready!'

"Alright I'm ready, let's go!" Izuku said as he reeled his arm all the way back for power.

Izuku didn't even sense what happened as he got knocked to the ground due to the force of his grandson's punch.

"Oww, what was that for?" Luffy said sitting up while rubbing his head.

Izuku looked at Luffy with a confused expression.

"Didn't you say you were ready?"

Luffy looked just as confused as Izuku,

"I did? I don't remember."

"Oh well…"

When Luffy got up, he dusted himself off and he and Izuku raced to the kitchen. During the few years they have been there, Izuku has developed a huge appetite. Inko doesn't know if it's because of the Rubber fruit, or if it was because Luffy was rubbing off on him, but that made things a lot more stressful for her, being the only one able to cook in the house, though Izuku could albeit only a little. As they were eating, In his journal Izuku was writing notes from his battle with his grandfather. It was the same with him every dinner, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Over time, he picked up a mumbling habit where he just basically mumbles to himself really fast and most of the time out of no where.

Izuku's book was named 'Hero Analysis for The Future' he was currently on volume 8. In this book was Izuku's life work (even though he was like 10 years old…) and It was his future. His guide. These were his notes on how to become the number one hero.

In the journal was all types of stuff. There were stuff about every hero he saw everyday. He writes down any little thing he sees about them, drawing them perfectly. He's already gone through seven books, so by the time his training is done which is next year, he may be on to chapter 9. But for now, this is not what's Important.

What's important is what Luffy is going to do with Izuku's training. He's been teaching Izuku to take control of his rubber powers. Not to think of it as just power, but as apart of him. No, not apart of him because he is rubber. Izuku Is being taught by Luffy until next year when Izuku goes back home to Musutafu, Japan.

After dinner, they all go to bed except for Izuku. He thinks about how fortunate he is to have the Gum Gum fruit. Or to have an awesome grandfather like Luffy who was super strong. Where would he have been if he hadn't been given this opportunity. Eventually, Izuku drifts off to sleep, happy about where his life is going and how it's turned around though sympathetic for those who hadn't been as fortunate.

Until next time…

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't much, I've been having a little writers block and it's too much on my mind and I can't get it off, but it's okay. The next chapter won't be have a bad topic such as this one because that's where we get to the time skip. Not gonna spoil it though...**_


End file.
